


If You Were There

by AugustClown



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: If you were there to see Emeth and Leliana's relationship grow, you would think it would be a story that should be passed down from generation to generation





	If You Were There

If you asked most people about Emeth Tabris and Leliana in 9:31 Dragon, they would tell you that there was no way they would ever end up together.

“Absolutely not,” Oghren would grunt out before downing half a pint of ale.

“I always thought they would end up together in the months after Emeth and Alistair broke up. There was always a fun sort of tension between them. Not in a friendly way. No, it was clear that they both annoyed each other with their mere existences. But, there was always something bubbling underneath the surface, threatening to burst at any moment. Something that could lead to them finally embracing those carnal desires. But, it never happened, so I figured that it never would,” Zevran would regale to you, probably by a campfire.

“Oh, Leliana was always so unnerving to Emeth. They would always get into arguments over blades and morals. Things like that. Emeth always stormed off before she doing something she would regret though. I think that they care for each other in their own weird way, but no, they would never be in a relationship,” Wynne would muse before continuing to heal her patients.

Leliana had ended up at Vigil’s Keep with Emeth months after the end of the Blight. She was Left Hand of the Divine, and she was sent to gather information on the Wardens for the DIvine. Emeth had been irritated of course, and her frustrations were evident to those Wardens who spent most of their time with her.

“Commander Tabris is usually so light and free. She is humorous. But since Leliana arrived a fortnight ago, Tabris has been moody and short. She has increased our training exercises threefold. We have all come to expect her to lash out at any random moment,” Rikken, her number one man, would tell you.

Jesleigh, a young woman who only survived the rites yet a month before Leliana arrived, would answer your question worriedly, “Are you sure you’re alright? I don’t think anyone would ever observe those two and conclude that a relationship is inevitable.” 

If you asked Emeth about a possible relationship with Leliana shortly after the former bard arrived at Vigil’s Keep, she would laugh and say, “A relationship? With her? First of all, she was a little racist when we met, telling me I would make for a pretty sight in Orlais because I’m an elf. And second, she is always so haughty and virtuous, it’s hard to get things done. No matter what you do for her, it never feels like it’s enough.”

If you asked Leliana, she would be even angrier, “A relationship with Emeth? You’re kidding, right? That woman still barely knows how to wield her blades. She can’t take a training session for the life of her! She is the least stealthy rogue in the history of all rogues, of that I am completely certain of.”

All of these statements pointed to the clear conclusion that the two would never engage in any relationship whatsoever. But, if you peered into Warden Tabris’ quarters at this moment, three candlemarks after dusk on the 14th day of Leliana’s stay, you would see something different, something that would ignite the beginnings of a relationship, one that many would become aware of in the coming days, weeks, months, and years.

In it, Emeth has Leliana pressed against the door, the two of them furiously kissing. Moments before, it had been yet another typical conversation between the two rogues. Leliana came in demanding to learn about some of the Warden plans, and Emeth refused, saying Leliana had no right since she was not a Warden. More arguing ensued, one thing led to the other, and before either women knew it, they were furiously making out against the Warden Commander’s door.

“Don’t think that this will be enough to distract me. I still need to know your plans,” Leliana pants as Emeth kisses down her neck.

“Do you ever shut up?” Emeth asks before shutting up the woman herself with another searing kiss.

After that, much talking wasn’t done. Clothes were torn off, limbs became tangled, breaths were panted out heavily. 

When they were done, but absolutely sated (‘thrice’ Tabris would later smirk over a pint of ale as she bragged to Rikken, whom she liked discussing women with), they lay there catching their breaths.

“What in the hells was that?” Emeth finally gets out.

“I don’t know. But, it wasn’t...bad. Right?”

“No, it wasn’t. And that’s the bloody worst part. I loathe you.”

Leliana rolls her eyes, “Believe me, you aren’t high on my list of friends either. Actually, you don’t even make that list.”

Emeth smirks that annoying (to Leliana) yet charming (also to Leliana) smirk of hers before leaning in to kiss Leliana. It was oddly sweet of Emeth, yet Leliana could not deny that there is still some sort of electric energy between them. 

When Emeth pulls back, she continues, “Look, we can just let that be a one time thing if you want. We both got caught up in the moment. We can just let it be all it was.”

But, neither wanted it to be a one time thing. What Emeth and Leliana wouldn’t tell you if you had asked was that there was always this pent-up tension brewing between them since the moment they met. Both were smart enough to know that one day it would burst. Neither had expected to see the other again after the Blight, but clearly the Maker also saw the tension between the two if he had seen it fit to tell the Divine to send Leliana to Vigil’s Keep.

Leliana responds, “Yeah, sure. A one time thing.”

But, it wouldn’t be a one time thing. It would happen again two days later. And three days after that. Another day after that, and before either knew it, it would happen even when there weren’t any arguments.

A few weeks later, Leliana basically begins living in Emeth’s quarters. Their fights become less frequent as they learn to work together. It isn’t long before they take their relationship public. Most had figured it was only a sex arrangement, but when the two appear into the nearest pub hand in hand, soft yet sweet smiles on their faces as they gaze at each other, it becomes clear to all that the two are falling in love.

Once six months have passed since Leliana had departed Val Royeaux, she receives a letter from the Divine, summoning her to return at once. Whereas before both would be relieved to be rid of the other’s presence, both Emeth and Leliana find themselves saddened at the thought of having to spend time apart.

However, both continue to speak to each other over letters. They try to meet up as often as their busy lives allowed. Sometimes, that meant they spend weeks together. Other times, it would be years before they meet up. The last time Leliana sees Emeth, it had been a year before the Conclave explosion.

If you ask Leliana now, in 9:42 Dragon, she would tell you, “Yes, I never expected us to end up together. But we have. She is my love, and I miss her dearly. She is off trying to find a cure for the taint. My love is doing it for me as much as she is doing it for herself. Once this is all done, I will be at her side forever. Nothing will keep us apart ever again.”

And if you were there, in the rookery at Skyhold, in 9:42 Dragon, you would see Leliana’s face light up in a giant smile as the door opened, revealing Emeth in torn clothing and that signature smirk on her face. You would see a sweet reunion and words of love and adoration whispered. You would witness them hold hands and dash down the stairs of the rookery.

If you were to follow, you would see them running, still hand in hand, to the makeshift worship room off of the gardens in Skyhold. If you kept following them, you would see the two rogues talking to a revered Mother, expressing their desires to get married immediately.

If you stayed, you would witness a beautiful ceremony, filled with sweet promises of forever and happy tears streaming down cheeks. You would see Leliana and Emeth with the biggest smiles of anyone in the entire fortress.

If you were there, you would believe that Leliana and Emeth had always been destined for each other, even if they hadn’t seen it at the time.

If you were there, you would see true love.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, all mistakes are my own. Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
